Loveless
by Forgotten gurl
Summary: HIATUS Sakura always thought that she would end up as an lonely old lady with no one to love or be loved. Always considered cute and innocent by the male population, she didn't think that she would end with a happily ever after.
1. Prologue: Graduation and Prom

Loveless

Prologue: Graduation and Prom

High School graduation was the most memorable and utterly tearful experience in any student's life. It signifies the end of having to sit next to annoying people that throw gum at your hair. And the end of loud mouth cheerleaders that have nothing better to do but spread rumours. And also the disconnection from friends due to different life goals. But most importantly, it signifies the start of adulthood.

The second most memorable event besides Graduation would of course be the Prom. In that night everyone looks amazing. Even the cheerleaders complimented people they considered to be low on the social scale.

I spent the early part of the night hiding behind Greek resembling pillars and navy satin curtains. Why? Due to the annoying but somewhat pleasing fact that around 90% of the male population in my grade considers me to be his "sister". For that reason that 90% of boys been chasing me down for a dance.

Suddenly, the curtain from which I was hiding behind was pulled open. I came face to face with my evil-eye-glinting-best friend, Tomoyo.

'Tomoyo what are you – '

'Hey, everyone I found Sakura!' Oh no. . .

From all sides of me were boys that were pushing and pulling. Tugging at each other's hair and punching each other to get my first dance.

'SAKURA'

'SAKURA!!!! Me, Me, ME, ME!!!!'

'No ME you blundering idiot'

'She knew me since grade 7'

'She knew me since middle school'

'So? She knew me since elementary'

In the end I ended dancing with them in most the fast songs because the slow songs were reserved for their girlfriends. Girlfriends. . . Oh how I envy them. Being loved and treasured. Oh how desperately, I want to be cherished by someone. . . The number of boyfriends I've had up til now was three. The relationship never last more than 2 weeks. I don't understand the reason for the sudden break ups. They all started great than one day my first boyfriend Jake came to me with both his eyes black and swollen saying, 'Sorry Sakura, it's too dangerous to be with you'. My last two said the same or some variation thereof.

'So this is where you've been hiding' a familiar voice spoke into me ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. I spun around and bumped into the railing of the balcony. Syaoran grinned and stepped closer, putting his arms on both sides of me. He leant even further forward. I could feel his breath on my lips. I gulped.

'He hey Syaoran'

'I'm not making you nervous am I?' He smirked at me, his amber eyes twinkling.

'Of of course not. Why would you think that?'

'Well . . . for starters you're leaning over the balcony as though your life depends on it. And you have also been avoiding me.' His voice took a tone that I couldn't recognise on him. Pain maybe jealousy?

'I haven't been avoiding you. I was just caught up with dancing with others' I couldn't look into his eyes. They were so intense that I was afraid that I would tell him how I feel.

He sighed then his voice took a tone of evilness that could only resemble that of Tomoyo's, 'Fine. If you want it that way, I just have to torture you into dancing with me' I didn't like the look of his eyes as he said that. It seems to me that he would be enjoying my torture. Whatever it is, I'm not brave enough to keep my eyes open.

So I clamped my eyelids closed. I could feel his hand holding the back of my head then his breath on my neck. Then there was something warm but moist on my neck. It kept on repeating again and again on different places of my neck.

'Hmmm' whatever it was it felt nice.

'I only started the torture and you already giving in' I could hear him chuckle. Whatever he was doing to my neck stopped. But I could feel his breath on my neck again.

I opened my eyes and was surprised that his lips were so close to my neck. He was kissing my neck? I blushed at the thought but quickly regained my composure. Two can play it that game.

'Who says I'm ready to forfeit? That little stunt of yours isn't enough to enchant me –'

When Syaoran's lips crushed mine, I thought he would be rough but I was wrong. He was every bit of the word 'gentle'. His lips were like chocolate or ice cream. It was so addicting that my hands tangled in his hair for more. His hands twisted around my waist as he lifted me onto the railing so that I was sitting. My legs curled around his waist as I clung onto him for more. His tongue probed my lips for entrance and I willingly let him in.

All too soon he pulled away from me. He smirked when I still clung onto him, 'You know. . . I wouldn't mind if we just stayed here but the Prom would not be the Prom without dancing to a slow song.'

I growled when he combed his now bird-nest hair with his fingers and straightened his tie and followed his example. My hair was all ruffled and my lips were swollen. He held out his hand to support me to the marble floor and laughed, 'I never knew flowers would transform into lions when they taste chocolate'. I blushed at my reaction to his kiss. Syaoran lifted my chin and smiled, 'Come on, the dance floor is waiting for us,'

Together, Syaoran and I danced until 3 the next morning. By then most people had left, including my ride. The only ones that remained were lying across the dance floor drunk or vomiting into flower pots or toilets. As we walked down the grand staircase into the driveway, the staircase was crowded with couples that were making out or drunken students sprawled on their backs because they were obviously too drunk to drive.

'Syaoran, you didn't drink any alcohol did you?'

'No, I'm not stupid enough to kill myself from an overdose or get road killed'

The drive home was silent. I welcomed it as my eyelids slowly became too heavy to stay open. In the distance I could hear faint music and a voice humming tunelessly. In my state of unconsciousness, I registered that the sound of the purring engine had stopped. Then I could taste chocolate. I could hear a faint chuckle as my hands searched the air but found nothing.

'Let's not have a repeat of what happened last time.' I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice.

'Fine. Goodbye Li Syaoran. I hope you lead a prosperous life.'

I unbuckled my belt and stomped to my front door. Just as my fingers were to brush the door knob I was jerked into a tight embrace. We stood like that for a while before Syaoran spoke, 'Sakura, it's not that I don't want to. . . I just don't know if I could control myself. You . . . don't understand how irresistible you are.' He gave me a peck on the forehead before he took his cell phone out, 'Let's stay in touch and if you're not too busy . . . maybe dinner'

However, we did not stay in touch long after the dinner which happened around a month later. Syaoran soon became busy with preparations as heir to Li Corporations and three months later studied abroad in America. I too became busy as I studied abroad in Germany; in hopes to one day create my own chocolate company. But I cannot say I didn't see him at all. After 4 years, I started seeing his face on newspapers and soon after on television. I'm sure he saw my face too because after I studied in Germany which only took 3 years, I began my chocolate company from scratch and soon from having a small shop it grew into an international chocolate company.


	2. Chapter 1: Chocolate

Characters

Sakura Kinomoto: 24yrs old Cherry Kiss Chocolate Co.

Syaoran Li: 25yrs old Li Corporation (Exporting company)

Tomoyo Daidouji: 24yrs old Lavender Fashions enterprise

Eriol Hiiragizawa: 25yrs old Moonlight justice (legal firm)

Dialogue:

Speech

_Phone (person on the other line)_

Chapter 1: Chocolate

Six years after graduation

'In Tokyo's most expensive shopping district there amongst the most fashionable clothes brand like Lavender Fashions and the most realistic toy brand such as Miniature Reality are the creamiest and most addicting chocolate money could buy. Due to its popular demand Tokyo has more than two Cherry Kiss stores per district. Each type of chocolate or confectionary had been personally approved by Sakura Kinomoto, the founder of Cherry Kiss.'

Many journalists stood outside the main branch of the Cherry Kiss Chocolate Corporation, in hopes of getting an interview with the rarely accessible chocolate maker. But what they didn't know was that Sakura had snuck out the side door. Just as she creped away from the crowd of journalist her cell phone rang. Like pigeons to the sight of bread crumbs or fries, the journalists flew right over to her, probing her with their microphones.

'Kinomoto-san, is it true that at the end of every month, you personally check on every store in Tokyo? And at the end of every year you travel overseas to your branches in Germany, London, Switzerland, New Zealand, America, Italy and Australia?' a man asked her.

'Yes, I like to keep assured that my chocolate is always high quality and that my employees working conditions are pleasurable'

'Kinomoto-san, I've heard that you are best friends with the fashion designer Tomoyo Daijobo and that you modelled for her latest spring collection, is that true?' a young blushing woman almost whispered.

'Yes, we have known each other since we were in diapers. Indeed, I modelled for her spring collection. One of her models got incredibly sick so I volunteered to replace her' Sakura couldn't help but wink at the red face woman. Not to her surprise, the young journalist ran away screaming like a love-sick teenager.

'Kinomoto-san, I've heard the reason you've turned down suitable men like Oguri Shun and Jun Matsumoto was because you have a secret love interest. Is that correct?' a snub-nose man asked her.

Sakura searched the sea of eyes. This was a question they all have been waiting for. Sighing, she rubbed her temples and licked her lips. Their eyes watched her every movement, the flick of her long auburn hair, the twitching of her fingers and the licking of her already moist lips. Sighing, she opened her mouth. . .

"good night days, good old days kaeranai to chikatta hikara nemuraseta kioku . . ." (Ringtone to THYME - Fly)

Glancing at the caller ID Sakura smiled. It was her secretary. Sakura made a mental note to treat her secretary, Jane Maki to a box of her finest handmade chocolate, 'I'm incredibly sorry however I must be leaving. I am late for a meeting.'

Once in her insert name of vehicle, Sakura turned her cell phone to loud speaker, 'Sorry Jane, I was bombarded by journalists. So remind me again whom I'm meeting?'

'_Kinomoto-san you are meeting the CEO of Li Corp to arrange a contract with them because our former export company delivered melted chocolate, as I recall.'_

'Must I meet him personally? Couldn't you attend the meeting instead?'

'_I don't understand why you won't meet Li-san but it is not wise to miss this arrangement, Kinomoto-san. We cannot afford to upset such a powerful man.'_

'Fine, I understand. I'll update you later on the details. Ja ne'

A man of late twenties paced his largely spaced office. Every ten seconds or so he would flick his unruly hair out of fiery eyes and check his watch, 'She's late. She's the founder of an international organisation and she's LATE. Typical. That's so like her.'

'Syaoran-kun your date arrived!!!' A slender raven head woman strutted in his office, shouting wildly as though she was just proposed to.

'Meilin! Would you not? Sometimes I wonder why the hell I hired you as my secretary. How many times must I repeat that I am meeting Sakura for BUSINESS.' Syaoran growled, his amber eyes turned larva.

'Ooooh, someone's grumpy because his date – oh hello Sakura. You look lovely as ever. I'll be having my lunch break now Syaoran-kun'

Syaoran grumbled his consent and frantically ran his fingers through his untameable locks. Sakura after many years still looked like herself with the exception of her hair which is now hanging below her waist and her height. Of course, this wasn't the first time he'd seen her. However, he hadn't seen her personally. She looked much better than on television. 'Syaoran, not even Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty could tame that head of yours.' Sakura stroked her hair, 'I on the other hand have hair as straight and manageable as taking care of a virtual pet.'

He smirked at her; another thing that didn't change was her sense of humour, 'Really Sakura? And would this virtual pet be a hideously swollen head?' Sakura stomped away from him and stood next to an open window, 'I have you know, I scrubbed my hair very hard each day to get rid of the smell of chocolate. And I suppose since you are treating your guest unwelcomely, she will be forced to drop the box of handmade chocolate.'

Syaoran gasped as Sakura withdrew a golden box from her handbag. The gleaming box rattled its lullaby, placing Syaoran under a spell. Unknowingly, he had begun swinging his head like a starved dog eyeing hungrily after a bone his master held above his head. 'Does the puppy want his treats? Well then, he has to be nice to his master now doesn't he?' Sakura cooed.

Syaoran shook his head, agreeing, 'Yes. The puppy shall be nice to his master.' He swiped at the box, 'Now give me the dam chocolate'. Sakura shook her head, displeasingly, and held the chocolate outside the window. Syaoran could imagine the splatter of chocolate on the hard pavement. The carefully wrapped chocolate would be like puzzle pieces in a child's playroom.

'Sigh. . . alright, alright. Thank you for your generosity Sakura. I know you have little time to personally make me chocolate what with your constant meetings and travels.'

Sakura beamed and threw the chocolate towards in without a thought, 'Music to my ears' she said as she sat on one of his leather couches. To his horror the box was on a one way path towards the fish tank. Quickly, he leapt and landed hard on the carpet, chocolate safely on his head.

'Now Syaoran due to unfortunate circumstances I am no longer in contract with Global Co,' Syaoran watched as Sakura shuddered at a memory and snickered, 'By unfortunate circumstances, you mean that Global Co delivered your chocolate melted?' Sakura glared at him but it did her no good as he practically invented the death glare.

'How the hell did you know that? It happened in Australia! One of the most isolated countries ever! And it was suppose to be covered up! AAARRGGHH'

STOMP STOMP STOMP

Sakura may be short for her age and doesn't usually hold a grudge against anyone however you never want to anger her. To anger Sakura is to tie yourself up and throw your unconscious body into an active volcano. The young woman clenched Syaoran's collar like a member of the yakuza and hissed, 'I have you know, if I catch you snooping into Cherry Kiss's history I will not hesitate to file a law suit, friend or no friend.'

Syaoran smirked as he looked up into her flaming eyes, 'You know as well as I do that you won't be doing anything of the sort, Sakura-chan.' She loosened her grip on him due to her confusion, 'I won't?' Her actions were just as he expected.

Abruptly, Sakura found that her position from looming over him was switch to him leaning over her. Grinning smugly, he whispered hoarsely, 'You won't because you will receive a handsome bribe.' She gulped and tried to wiggle herself away but she found herself trapped between firm arms. So instead, she looked away but soon let out a gasp. She could feel him nibbling at her earlobe and stifled a moan.

Syaoran stopped briefly to whisper, 'See you'll like the bribe.' But Sakura continued to clamp her eyes shut thinking that if she screw the contract up her secretary would have her head. Syaoran chuckled at her reaction and began moving his lips down towards her the crook of her neck. Sakura couldn't help but let out a small moan. Syaoran took that as a chance on her lips. Slowly he coiled his arms around her waist and crept a steady finger under her blouse. . .

SMACK BANG SMACK

'PERVERT!!!!!'

Lying at odd angles on the carpet floor, Syaoran watched as Sakura straightened her clothes and walked towards the door. She paused just outside the door, 'I'll send my secretary to sign the contract along with a bodyguard.'

Just as she left, Eriol his cousin walked in and let out a whistle, 'So you finally got your ass kicked. I can't say I feel sorry for you.' Syaoran growled at his cousin's presence but a second later smirked, 'She totally loved it. She's just shy. You'll see she will be back in no time.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Forgotten gurl: Sorry everyone for the mistakes!!! Forgive me, I won't do it again. Thanks for the reviews


End file.
